


Putch meets some spies and doesn't know it

by Holmesslice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mindy Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesslice/pseuds/Holmesslice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betsy Putch helps a young woman with obtaining her medical records. All in the day's work for a medical receptionist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putch meets some spies and doesn't know it

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse if say the procedure obtaining medical records is wrong. I tried to go with the easiest route possible. Also excuse the photo in story, it's my first time fiddling around with Photoshop.
> 
> The movie Winter Soldier aired April 4th, 2014 and season 2, episode 22 of the Mindy Project aired May 6th, 2014. So this happened after May 6th, 2014 and before September 16th, 2014 when season 3 premiered (and Betsy was gone). (Basically for a general idea of a timeline).

 

“Welcome to …”

Betsy could feel her cheeks flame at the very good looking couple standing in front of her. The man looked liked a bearded Adonis with his shaved head, well groomed beard--something she had not realized how much she liked beards this much previously preferring the clean shaven look-- and blue eyes behind rounded square glasses with the thicker frame narrowing as it rested on his cheek. It was his clothes that set a small, rare burn in the pit of her stomach, causing her eyes to widen, her breath to quicken, and her pouty mouth to form an ‘O.’

She most definitely had a type. His clothing was similar to one Dr. Danny Castellano. It was that “old man,” as Mindy had penned or “youth minister” Betsy had said the night they went to a nightclub. All this strapping young man needed was a pair of Snap Fit Genius Readers in red. Maybe, if Betsy was feeling a bit bold, only a pair of the red reading glasses. Betsy did all she could to keep the giggle from bubbling out.

What might have been only a few moments of pointed staring was leaving both the young man and young receptionist blushing hotly. The woman, who was equally as handsome, _no_ , beautiful Betsy thought to herself was smirking with a knowing gaze. Betsy took a steadying breath and gave her best professional smile. Betsy inquired into their nature of their visit.

“Ms. Putch,” the woman said as she nodded to Betsy’s name plate, her expertly blonde bob swaying slightly, “I was wondering if you could assist us with locating Dr. Schulman.”

“He’s my gal’s old OBGYN,” the young man supplied with cheeks still pink, “she’s thinking of transferring…”

“No!” Danny shouted as he exited from his office at the very moment they were discussing transferring files, “We’re not losing another patient to those… charlatans!” He said it with as much animosity that got a simple, cool eyebrow raise from the woman. Danny coughed as the young woman stared pointedly at him not appreciating the interruption, he returned to his office.

“Sorry,” Betsy explained with a shy smile, “we’ve been, well how do I put this, having an ongoing war with the midwives on the floor above. They’ve been trying to poach our patients.”

"We have no interest in taking our services to them," the woman said with a cool confidence that made Betsy look at her with awe, "I'm moving out of the city and would rather take my files with me."

"A bit of a life change," the young man smiled reminiscent of a toothpaste commercial and a homespun vibe to him. He came across like the boy next door, the all American jock, like a tall glass of chilled milk and before he could continue Betsy couldn’t keep her mouth filter from working properly.

"Apple pie," Betsy said suddenly and continued to explain at the question and confused glances, explained coming out in a rushed, high pitched voice, "sorry I should have asked for your name and you have an all American look to you so I gave you the nickname Apple Pie that I accidentally said out loud. Um, right, well let's get started shall we?"

Betsy’s blush returned and she refused to look at the good looking man again. Betsy gathered the appropriate documents including a new mailing address to mail a physical copy, clipped them to their clipboard, and before grabbing a pen from a clay pot disguised to look like a flower.

“Saw it on Pinterest,” Betsy said proudly, “So before we get started let me do a quick check in our system to see if we still have the paper file in our medical records department or if it was digitized. When was your last visit?”

“I came here about six years ago for a mammography,” the blonde responded, and continued when she saw Betsy’s confused face, “It runs in my family and I wanted to get one for peace of mind.”

“Oh wow, I’m sorry, hope the results were okay. That must have been when Dr. Schulman first started his practice after deciding to move from his previous business. Well I’ve heard rumors but I’m not one to gossip. Needless to say Dr. Schulman wasn’t the best of friends with Dr. Bowenstein after that.”

“It will take me a few minutes to track down the file, and if you want the paper copy it might take a little longer, though I suppose I might be able to print a copy” Betsy said smiling, lingering at the delish slice of Apple pie, and then to his, no doubt, partner. Such was the way of life it seemed. “Would you like to wait here in the lobby, or perhaps you would like to meet Dr. Prentice who is now part of our practice? I can gladly track him down for you."

“We’ll wait in the office,” the blonde said smiling with a business-like voice that it caused Betsy retract her from saying ‘You-can-wait-in-the-lobby’ response again, it was caught in her throat. Betsy nodded ignoring the stranger danger clench in her stomach. She was going to take the young woman’s smile at face value and ignore the fact that she felt like prey. Betsy began to work on finding the patient files.

Betsy opened up her various patient management software programs like Citrix, Mindscape and the old DOS system before converting to NueMD. It took some time for Betsy to finally understand that “Nue” was pronounced as “New” and not “Nu-eh.” She was quickly bringing up the files pleased that they were in fact digitized though she looked at the ICD-9 coding not recognizing the coding. Even so, Betsy shrugged knowing that billing was not her area of expertise even if she’d been surrounded by a handful of specific coding meant she had more than a general idea. Being in a specialty doctor’s office would often do that, there were usually a handful of diagnosis codes used but Betsy was generally not one to make waves. Certainly not over a doctor’s visit from so many years prior. It seemed that the CPT codes were accurate.

Betsy looked up to see a frantic Dr. L whispering loudly to Dr. Castellano. Undoubtedly they were going to look for a place where they were going to know each other in the “biblical way.” They thought they were being sneaky with each other but observing them for the short time Betsy had been doing each day since the night at the Empire State building, she could see a change in both of them. Betsy could only shake her head, sigh, and return to the task at hand.

Betsy went to the Iron Mountain connect portal. From there she was able to retrieve the visit information, as well as insurance documents, and identification documents that were first presented to the young woman, a “Natalia Rushmore.” She placed the documents into a cream folder. Locking her desktop computer, she quickly made her way to Dr. Prentice’s office. She entered and noticed at the two were sitting quite still, and talking in hushed tones. 

If she hadn’t known better she’d guessed that they were up to no good. They were sitting too still, too aware of the fact that she was entering the office. Like when the kids in her Sunday school class back home would sit too perfectly, too still, too behaved to hide their previous misbehavior--usually a prank. Betsy quickly looked around and noticed a ceiling tile slightly amiss.

“Huh will you look at that,” Betsy said looking up, “wonder what Dr. Prentice is hiding up there.”

She noticed Apple Pie’s jaw clench, and his adam’s apple bob up and down. Again those stranger danger feelings flitted in the pit of her stomach. “Going to ignore those feelings,” Betsy thought. 

“Ms. Rushmore,” Betsy said a bit too flighty, and too non-chalant, “Here are your documents. We moved them off-site a few years ago but I was able to retrieve them through our portal and print them off for you.”

They both stood up quickly, with “Ms. Rushmore” giving her a small thanks. Betsy nodded, and responded with a simple “No problem.” Betsy followed them back to her desk as they looked over the documents. Ms. Rushmore seemed to have been looking at an app on her phone.

“Huh, looks like we’re headed to Columbia.” Betsy heard "Apple Pie" say but simply shrugged her shoulders. It was back to her desk where she'd carry out her usual duties, even though she couldn't help but think that attractive couple was anything but usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the CPT code information from an insurance website regarding preventative procedures and the codes to be used. (Forgot to link the site).
> 
> The CPT codes used for the "mammogram" reveals coordinates of a safe house and means of obtaining identification in this order: 0202, and 76085 which translates to 02.02 and 76.085 (Search Google maps for 2.02,-76.085 which Steve concluded because that ends up in Columbia whereas 2.02, 76.085 ends up near the Seychalles in the ocean.) 
> 
> Basically Dr. Schulman may have had a run-in with SHIELD at one point, but opted to help only those hand selected by Fury. Dr. Schulman left the practice when Fury suspected other agencies might be interested in those files, so up he left.


End file.
